


All These Days [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: It was a great pleasure to work for Swatkat and her story. She wrote an adventure I encourage you to dive into right away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swatkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swatkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all these days (or, the one where Emma and Regina are divorced lesbian superhero mommies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772439) by [swatkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swatkat/pseuds/swatkat). 



> It was a great pleasure to work for Swatkat and her story. She wrote an adventure I encourage you to dive into right away.

Cover art for 

**All These Days** by SwatKat

[[full size](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e4918c0e96933f32632e0d9f7a135d98/tumblr_ohx1ogrtOo1s50jflo1_r2_1280.jpg)]

[ **[full size](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ae82e962f98a8990a973631d51bad1ad/tumblr_ohx1ogrtOo1s50jflo2_r3_1280.jpg)** ]


End file.
